deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby VS Yoshi
Shrek-It Ralph= Kirby vs Yoshi is a what if? Death Battle Description Mario vs Kirby! Nintendo's hungriest combatants battle in a duel to the death to find out who's got the bigger appetite! Beginning Wiz: Nintendo is a company we all know and love. Boomstick: And they have plenty of deadly combatants up their ass-er, sleeves. Wiz: But there are some combatants that are well....hungrier than most. Boomstick: Like Kirby, the hero of Dreamland Wiz: And Yoshi, Mario's loyal steed. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Kirby Wiz: A long time ago, the Meta Knights and Nightmare's army clashed in a war that affected the universe. Boomstick: And like every war ever, there's death! And the good guys win. Wiz: Pretty much, but one day, a pink puffball was in a star and accidently crashed onto Popstar earlier than he was supposed too, making him a child and unable to speak other than... Kirby: POYO! Boomstick: That's gonna get annoying fast! Wiz: Anyway, Kirby has a lot of abilities he's gained from his Popstar, including his most famous ability, his stomach. Boomstick: His stomach? Wiz: I'm not joking, Kirby can literally eat his foes. His stomach is endless, as according to the anime, it's pretty much it's own universe. Boomstick: So Kirby is pretty much God? Wiz: No! Anyway, Kirby also is very light, as he is able to hold his breath and float around as long as he wants. But he is left open if he does. Boomstick: Jesus, how can a little, cute marshmallow be so godlike? Does he like have super ultra powers from the star he came from? Wiz: Kirby also has plenty of copy abilities. He can copy the foe/object once he inhales it. And he's got a TON of them, so we will only allow him to have six for this battle. Boomstick: The six we will allow are Fire Kirby, where he can shoot fire and fly at you in a fireball. Ok? Wiz: Water Kirby, which can shoot water and slide on waves. Boomstick: Sword Kirby is where Kirby decides to copy that fairy dude... Wiz: He's not a fairy! Boomstick: OK! Anyway, the puffball gets a sword and can slash waves and do cool sword tricks. He can also make this bigger and use the Ultra Sword from Kirby's Return to Dreamland. Wiz: Fighter Kirby, where Kirby can perform uppercuts, punches, kicks and stuff you'd see Street Fighter characters do. Boomstick: Grass....Pfft....HAHAHA! Wiz: (Annoyed) Grass Kirby is where Kirby can create a tornado of grass around him for a couple of seconds and fire grass at people. OK, it's kind of dumb. Boomstick: Look out! Kirby's got grass! AHAHHAHA! Wiz: But the last power up Kirby gets is Wheel Kirby, where Kirby can transform into a wheel with a star on it and go lightning fast speeds. Boomstick: He went through all of Dreamland in just a couple of seconds! Wiz: Kirby has done an outrageous amount of feats over the years, including beating powerful villains like Magolor and Marx, surviving a planetary explosion without a scratch, and his Warp Star being faster than light. Boomstick: He IS God! Wiz: Ignoring Boomstick, Kirby also has some flaws. He's still a baby, he gets tricked easily, he's still in training and he is obsessed with food. Boomstick: Ah, well, I guess he could make a good Jesus... Wiz: But you really shouldn't mess with him. Kirby: POYO! Yoshi Wiz: Yoshi is a happy dinosaur who lives with his race called..Yoshis. Boomstick: Despite their same names, Yoshi has been there for Mario since he was a baby, saving him and Baby Luigi from Baby Bowser and Kamek.....man, this is starting to get weird. Wiz: Anyway, as you can tell, Yoshis are similar to real dinosaurs in a way. Boomstick: Except their still actually alive! Wiz: Anyway, Yoshi can do plenty of things. His main way of attacking is with his tongue. Boomstick: Watch for my taste buds! Wiz: Boomstick, Yoshi's tongue can actually do a lot of things. It can easily eat anything, even something as big as Burt the Bashful. Boomstick: Oh, he must never go to the dentist then. Wiz: Once Yoshi eats his foe, he can....um, how do I put this into words, eject his enemy into an egg. The egg can be thrown at foes, or used to hit stuff Yoshi couldn't normally reach. Boomstick: Yoshi can also swallow fireballs and shoot fireballs back! He can also jump very high with his Flutter Jump technique, which he eventually taught Luigi how to do. Wiz: If he eats a Koopa Shell, he can spit it back out at his foe. If he eats a hot pepper, he goes very fast. Boomstick: Yoshi has done some feats, including besting Baby Bowser and Kamek, knocking Raphael the Raven far, far away, and surviving the atmosphere of space alongside the likes of Mario and Bowser. Wiz: But Yoshi has plenty of flaws. He's childish, dimwitted, over dependent on Mario and has an obsession for...guess. Boomstick: But Yoshi has proven time and time again he's got the guts to save the day. Yoshi: Oh ho ho, Yoshi got right stuff! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle It was nice and sunny day on Yoshi's Island. Yoshi was happily walking towards a juicy tomato when suddenly, it disappeared! Yoshi: Yoshi? Yoshi then sees a pink puffball staring cutely at Yoshi, who burps. Yoshi stomps his foot in rage. Kirby: Poyo? Yoshi then gets into a battle stance and Kirby, not knowing what else to do, gets in one as well. FIGHT! Yoshi then sticks his tongue at Kirby in an attempt to eat Kirby, but Kirby catches the tongue and pulls Yoshi towards him and punches him in the face. He then keeps doing this over and over again until Yoshi headbutts him. Kirby: Poyo! Kirby gets back up and runs at Yoshi. Yoshi tries to kick him, but Kirby slides under him and kicks Yoshi in the face. Yoshi gets hurled back and uses his tongue on a tree to stop his fall. Yoshi lets go and eats nearby Goombas. He then throws a bunch of eggs at Kirby, who eats the egg and burps, scaring Yoshi. Yoshi then runs away in fear, but Kirby attempts to inhale Yoshi. Yoshi holds on a tree for dear life, but lets go and sticks his tongue at the tree and manages to save him. Unfortunately, he is stuck. Kirby: Poyo! Kirby then punches Yoshi in the stomach, causing Yoshi to fall off the tree. Kirby then starts stomping on Yoshi, until Yoshi kicks Kirby in the nuts, causing Kirby to fall over. Yoshi then eats Kirby and attempts to digest him. Kirby struggles inside Yoshi's stomach, causing Yoshi to howl in pain. Yoshi then ejects Kirby immediately to avoid getting a stomach ache. Yoshi then sees a Piranha Plant shoot a fireball at him, so he eats it and spits it right at Kirby, who inhales it and becomes Fire Kirby. Fire Kirby: Poyo! Kirby then flies at Yoshi like a fireball, burning the dinosaur's skin. Yoshi attempts to kick Kirby, but Kirby punches Yoshi in the face, launching Yoshi far back. Yoshi tries to get up, but falls down in weakness. Yoshi: Yoshi.... Kirby then walks over to Yoshi and does what he should've done in the first place. He inhales Yoshi's body into his stomach and smiles in relief. Meanwhile, Yoshi is trapped inside Kirby's stomach, never to see the light of day ever again. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Poor Yoshi! Wiz: While Yoshi is a very skilled fighter, Kirby easily annihilated Yoshi in all categories except for intelligence. Boomstick: Yoshi had no possible way to put Kirby down for good! Kirby's taken a planet sized explosion and came out without a scratch. And no, the supernova/black hole feat is not a feat, Rosalina and the Lumas protected them. Wiz: Also, Yoshi's limited range of moves left him open and predictable, and Kirby's gigantic arsenal was far too much for the dinosaur to handle. Boomstick: Looks like Yoshi bit more than he could chew? Aha, get it because they like food? Wiz: Ugh, anyway, The winner is Kirby Trivia *This is the second time a Mario character loses, the first being Cell Jr. VS Bowser Jr. *This is also the first time a Kirby character appeared in Shrek's Death Battles *This is also the Season 2 Finale |-|Paleomario66= Kirby VS Yoshi is a Death Battle created by Paleomario66. Description Kirby VS Super Mario Bros! Who is the deadlier eating machine, the pink puffball or the green dino? Interlude (Cues: Invader ) Boomstick: Hey, Wiz! You know what I love about Thanksgiving? Wiz: What? Boomstick: ALL THE FUCKING DELICIOUS FOOD! Wiz: Yeah. And these two would find Thanksgiving to be an absolute paradise. Wiz: Kirby, Nintendo's pink puffball. Boomstick: And Yoshi, Mario's best friend. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win A DEATH BATTLE! Kirby [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZBStYy7oSg The Adventure Begins-Kirby's Return to Dreamland] Wiz: Over a thousand years ago, the Star Warriors fought in a war with Nightmare for the freedom of the Universe. The Star Warriors ultimately won, but many lives were lost in this war. One of them survived though, and landed on Pop Star to become one of the galaxy's greatest defenders. That Star Warrior was Kirby. Boomstick: Well, don't let those cute looks fool you. Kirby is a powerhouse, with plenty of absurd feats of Strength, Speed, Durability, and Destructive Capacity as well as an odd arsenal weirder than my ex-wife! Wiz: His trademark ability is his inhale, allowing him to inhale objects near him. He can even stretch his mouth due to his malleable body, allowing him to inhale larger objects, although some things are too big for him to inhale. In fact, all of his victims become part of Kirby's stomach dimension, allowing him to eat almost anything as long as it can get through his mouth. Kirby's body weighs practically nothing, which gives him the ability to puff up and fly like a balloon. His primary means of transportation is the Warp Star, which he can call up with on speed dial. Boomstick: Literally! He uses a cell phone. Man, I wish I had his number. Wiz: Kirby's Warpstar is delicate, but if it is destroyed, Kirby can create a new one on his own since it is made of Kirby's own energy. I still don't get why he needs the cell phone. Boomstick: The Warpstar may be slow, but it's pretty goddamn fast! Once, Kirby even traveled from Nova's summoning point at the galaxy's end back to Pop Star in 70 seconds! Wiz: Popstar is near Shiver Star, which is a post-apocalyptic Earth. Earth is near the center of the Milky Way, which is 100,000 light years in diameter, making Nova's summoning point 50,000 light years, or 293.931 quadrillion miles. This comes out to be 15.116451428571429 quintillion miles per hour, 438,299,599.6 times the speed of light! Boomstick: Holy Shit! I think he might be able to fight Superman with that sort of speed! Wiz: Maybe. Anyway, Kirby can draw power from his captives with his copy ability by entering his own stomach dimension. I know, it makes no logical sense. Boomstick: Kirby's copy abilities vary. By devouring an enemy with a Hammer, he becomes Hammer Kirby, which allows him to smash the shit out of his enemies. Fire Kirby allows him to unleash fiery attacks onto his opponent. Ice Kirby can freeze his enemies in solid ice. Wiz: To freeze enemies like that instantly, Kirby would have to have ice at a temperature of absolute zero, or -459.67 degrees F, where all molecular motion would stop. And Kirby can survive freezing temperatures like that. Kirby has plenty of other abilities too, inlcuding Mike Kirby, whose singing can kill enemies. Wheel Kirby increases Kirby's speed heavily, allowing him to drive across the Kingdom of Dreamland in under two seconds. Stone Kirby creates a near-indestructible stone shield. Boomstick: Sword Kirby gives Kirby a sword that can even fire sword beams that can cut through enemies. High Jump Kirby increases his jumping and allows him to sneak attack enemies below him. Fighter Kirby is a skilled Martial Artist. Needle Kirby allows him to protect himself with spikes, shoot them out like a cannon, and even roll into a spiky ball. Man, sounds a lot like Bowser. Wiz: After devouring a Miracle Fruit, he becomes Hypernova Kirby, enhancing his Inhale Ability to inhale much bigger objects. After absorbing his own warpstar, Kirby creates one of his most powerful weapons: the Star Rod. a staff powered by dreams meant for destroying evil. It even took out most of the moon when he used it against Nightmare. He doesn't even need to find enemies to swallow them. With the Copy Essence Deluxe and the Copy Palette, he can use Copy Abilities whenever he needs to that he already has. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NZWrD-IHO6Y Boss-Kirby's Return to Dreamland] Boomstick: But most of these Copy Abilities pail in comparison to Kirby's Super Abilities! These can be used only a limited amount of times before disappearing, but Kirby can do a hell of a lot more damage with them! The Ultra Sword is MUCH bigger than the one Sword Kirby uses. Monster Flame allows him to unleash a giant dragon-like flame that deals significant damage to foes. Snow Boll allows Kirby to become a HUGE snowball. Man, I wish I had that to use on my ex-wife. Grand Hammer allows Kirby to use a FUCKING HUMONGOUS HAMMER! The only issue with these other copy abilities is that too many hits and there they go. Wiz: Even without the Copy Abilities, Kirby is tough and strong. He's strong enough to crack a planet in half, toss the giant monster Popon on a frying pan, allow it to circle the sun and come back to Earth with a cooked monster, fight galactic threats like Galacta Knight, Dark Nebula, and even a few Universal threats like Magolor. He even beat Master Hand and Crazy Hand in Kirby and the Amazing Mirror! And Master Hand created the Smash Bros. Universe on his own. Boomstick: And he can survive hits from these guys too! Not only that, Kirby even fought Dark Mind, who took control of both Master Hand AND Crazy Hand! Wiz: He's done all of this despite being a pink puffball of cuteness. However, Kirby has a few weaknesses. He's a baby, and very naive. He's not that experienced, and not a genius either. Still, Kirby is one tough guy. Kirby: "Hiiiiiiiiiii!" Yoshi [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GdT8b6I8nAU Yoshi Star Galaxy-Super Mario Galaxy 2] Wiz: Yoshi is Mario's best friend and one of Bowser's greatest enemies. Boomstick: And although he may look cute, Yoshi is certainly a deadly fighter, taking on the likes of Baby Bowser and even Giant form adult Bowser. He's one of the fastest Mario characters, able to run faster than Mario and Luigi. Also, he's pretty damn, patient, able to put up with Baby Mario's crying. Man, what an asshole. Wiz: Yoshi's trademark ability is to eat enemies. He can turn some of these enemies into some abilities or eject an egg that may have the victim within. Although he can swallow bombs, fire, and other potentially dangerous objects, Yoshi sometimes struggles to eat giant objects like Bowser. Although that may be due to the fact that he takes a while to swallow some things like Koopa shells, and that Bowser is no ordinary Koopa. Boomstick: After ejecting these eggs, Yoshi can use them as projectiles. Man, I wish I would have worked more on my baby launcher. Wiz: Funny, considering a while ago you said it was a good thing you stopped working on it. Remember Doomsday? Boomstick: Uh...............................(flashback to Doomsday attacking Bertron) Anyway, Yoshi can even create an eggshell to roll in as a weapon or hide in as a shield. Wiz: But that's far from the only thing Yoshi has. He can become plenty of objects too, including a submarine, helicopter, train, and more. Eating certain Koopa shells and holding them in his mouth can give him various abilities. The green shell does nothing, while the red shell allows Yoshi to breathe fire once, the yellow shell allows Yoshi to shake the ground when he jumps and lands on it, and the blue shell gives him wings for temporary flight. Unfortunately, he looses these powers quickly, either by spitting the shell out or swallowing them. Boomstick: Yoshi can also consume watermelons. They have a limit, but they can have some good effects on enemies. The green watermelon simply allows him to spit out seeds. The red one gives him the power to breathe fire, and the blue one gives Yoshi ice breath. Wiz: Yoshi has some other food that are powerups too. The Dash Pepper greatly increases Yoshi's speed for a short amount of time, allowing him to run across water and up steep slopes. The Bulb Berry makes Yoshi glow, light up dark areas, and even reveal platforms that normally can't be seen. The Blimp Fruit allows Yoshi to become the shape of a balloon and float up for a short time. Boomstick: But when Yoshi really wants power, he takes out a Smash Ball to become Super Dragon Yoshi. As the Super Dragon, Yoshi is nearly invulnerable, and far superior in power and speed to his base form, with the ability of flight and fire breath. Sadly, this form can only last so long. Wiz: Even without the Super Dragon ability, Yoshi is incredibly strong. He can easily toss giant metal eggs up to giant Bowser's face, survive a black hole which wiped out multiple galaxies, and strike Raphael Raven so hard, he became a constellation. But most impressively, Yoshi even fought Megahammer, a machine powered by a Grand Star. Boomstick: And what does that mean, you may ask? Well, in the original Super Mario Galaxy, the Grand Star left the Galaxy reactor after Bowser's defeat. That caused the whole UNIVERSE to collapse! Wiz: Yes. Although Yoshi probably died in the collapse of the Universe and was brought back by its reset unaware what was happening, Yoshi could scale to the Grand Star's power. Well, despite this, Yoshi does have a few flaws. He's not really a strategist, and often rushes into situations without thinking first. He also needs to consume enemies in order to produce eggs. Some enemies he can't eat. Sharp Spikes and Lava can harm him badly. Even though he is brave, if he is scared enough, he could panic, leaving him open to attack. And he can be knocked away easily. Still, Yoshi is a pretty powerful eating machine. Yoshi: "Hooray! Thank you for rescuing me. My name is Yoshi. On my way to rescue my friends, Bowser trapped me in that egg." Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLEEE! DEATH BATTLE! Dreamland Yoshi was busy eating some fruits. He was about to take swallow and apple when a vacuum sucked in all the fruits. Yoshi looked up in confusion and saw Kirby inhaling them. Yoshi was now angry. "YOU! What the hell is your problem?" Kirby didn't answer. "That was MY food you just ate! I'm going to kick your ass!" he yelled furiously. Fight Yoshi and Kirby rushed towards each other. Their punches collided and Kirby kicked him in the stomach, knocking him away. Kirby quickly turned into Hammer Kirby and knocked away Yoshi. Yoshi got up and jumped out of the way of Kirby, who tried to hit him repeatedly but failed. Yoshi grabbed the hammer with his tongue and swung Kirby around, throwing him down, and caused the hammer to the land on him. Yoshi smashed into Kirby again, this time getting rid of Kirby's transformation. Kirby got up and called out his Warpstar then jumped on it. Kirby kept on rushing into Yoshi multiple times, with Yoshi not having a chance of attacking him. Kirby then jumped off an knocked Yoshi into the ground. He got up as Kirby landed on the ground. Kirby turned into Fighter Kirby and started beating up Yoshi. Yoshi eventually grabbed Kirby with his tongue, swallowed him, and hatched him into an egg. Yoshi smashed the egg, knocking Kirby away. Yoshi pulled out a Dash Pepper and gulped it down. Kirby got up, only to be attacked repeatedly by Dash Pepper Yoshi. Eventually the form ran out. Kirby was out of his Fighter Kirby form. Now, Kirby swallowed his Warpstar, creating the Star Rod. Kirby started beating up Yoshi repeatedly. Yoshi tried to swallow the Star Rod, but Kirby easily jumped out of his reach. Kirby charged up the Star Rod, and fired a huge blast. Yoshi ducked into an eggshell, but the blast created a huge, devastating explosion. When the smoke cleared, the land around him was devastated. Yoshi was still there, but he was clearly hurt. As he got up, he groaned in pain. "Ow. I must say, you are pretty powerful, but can you do THIS?" Yoshi grabbed a Smash Ball, destroyed it and transformed into Super Dragon Yoshi. Kirby saw an Invincibility Candy, grabbed it, then he transformed too. Both opponents, rushed towards each other and kept on punching each other. Eventually, both forms ran out. Kirby used this opportunity to suck in Yoshi, ending the fight. K.O! Yoshi, now in Kirby's stomach dimension, looks around, and sees some fruits. He cheered, "Food!" not thinking about how he would get out of there. Results Yoshi is in the stomach dimension as Kirby walks away. Boomstick: Damn! That's a fate worse than death! But I guess its paradise for Yoshi. Wiz: Yeah. Yoshi may have had a good amount of strength, speed, and durability, Kirby was just superior to him in most categories. And its unlikely Yoshi survived the collapse of the universe in Super Mario Galaxy. Since Yoshi wasn't at the star collapse, we don't know what happened to him. What likely happened is that Yoshi died and was brought back by the reset of the Universe not knowing what was happening. Boomstick: And most of Kirby's copy abilities were far superior to Yoshi's powerups. Although Yoshi is potentially Universe level via fighting Megahammer, he had help with Mario, and Kirby has fought Universe level beings or even more powerful ones multiple times, such as Magolor, Master Hand and Crazy Hand, and Dark Mind. Wiz: As we said before, Master Hand created the Smash Bros. universe, and Kirby fought Master Hand and Crazy Hand, who is Master Hand's equal. Boomstick: "But Wizard! Isn't Super Smash Bros. non-canon?" Wiz: Well, there's no conformation of this. The only reason its hard to take feats from Super Smash Bros. is because the stats of characters are changed to make it fair for the player. Kirby actually beat Master Hand and Crazy Hand in his own series, providing evidence that Smash is canon, just its nearly impossible to take feats from it. Boomstick: Looks like Yoshi just couldn't stomach this fight! Wiz: Didn't you use that already? Boomstick: OH COME ON! It's such a good pun! Wiz: (sigh) The winner is Kirby. Comparison ' Kirby (WINNER) +Pretty much everywhere else -Not as smart' Yoshi (LOSER) +Smarter -Pretty much everywhere else Polls Who are you rooting for? Yoshi Kirby Who do you think will win? Yoshi Kirby Next Time Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) VS Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog): The brawl between the polar opposite personality sidekicks of Mario and Sonic! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Season Finale Category:'Eating' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Paleomario66 Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"Nintendo Mascot" Themed Death Battles